Spike the Pony
by theContagiousYawn
Summary: Spike is just a baby dragon and he knows that Rarity just sees him as a dear friend. However his feelings are only getting stronger and when he stumble upon the realization that the species barrier between them is just too great, he turns to magic for the chance to win over Rarity's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just had to get this idea out when it came to me even though school is going to start soon and I already have another fanfic going on. This is probably an idea that may have already been used but I'm not sure since I haven't actually read any Sparity fan fics yet so here we go. **

They returned to regular old life as if the whole incident never happened. As if they never nearly fell to their deaths. As if Spike didn't almost confess to her as they plummeted. As if Rarity didn't put her hoof to his mouth with an expression that told him that she understood what he wanted to say.

And she never wore his fire ruby again.

"Why are you pouting Spike? Is something wrong?" Twilight asks the little dragon sitting on the dining table, staring at his bowl of jewels. It was a rare moment when Spike didn't immediately devour any jewels that fell under his eyes.

It had been well over a week since the rampage incident where Spike turned into a greedy giant dragon and started stealing and hoarding all the things he could get his claws on. Spike had been feeling uncharacteristically depressed since the incident and so Twilight had gone out with Rarity to find some of his favourite jewels to present to him for dinner.

Instead of crying out in joy and the devouring the treat as Twilight had expected, Spike sat on the chair with his arms crossed, his lips downturned unhappily as he stared at the bowl overflowing with sapphires, rubies and emeralds.

"Thanks Twilight," he finally says as his expression loosens. "But I'm not really hungry today."

He pushes the bowl away and walks away but not before Twilight hears the loud grumbling of his stomach.

Spike stops mid step and Twilight smirks.

"Spike sit and eat something," she says.

Spike sighs and walks back to the wooden chair and plops down. He sticks his claw into the bowl causing clinks as jewels spill over the brim. He pulls out a lovely sapphire jewel and throws it into his mouth. A satisfying crunching sound is released as he chomps down vigorously.

"...so?" Twilight raises a brow. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Spike stares at a ruby before placing it down onto the table.

"I really could have hurt somepony when I lost control last week," he finally admits. He hangs his head in shame. "I could have really hurt Rarity."

"Oh Spike," Twilight sadly places her hoof onto his shoulder. She knew that the incident had something to do with his strange behaviour. The crush he had on one of her best pony friends only amplified the pain and guilt he had been feeling as well.

"You were able to gain control again Spike," Twilight comforts him. "Doesn't that mean something?"

"I guess," Spike sulks. "But Twilight, what if it happens again?"

"Then we'll just have to remind you who you really are again too," Twilight smiles. Spike smiles back. She wraps a fore leg around him and they hug.

"Now, finish that bowl of jewels and let's get working on tonight's assignment from Celestia!" Twilight exclaims as she breaks the hug and Spike nods.

"Yes ma'am," he lifts the bowl and dumps the contents into his awaiting mouth and in one gulp, he polishes them off. Licking his lips, he follows Twilight to help her in any task as her number one assistant.

A dream.

Falling.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Spike hurtles through the air, Rarity falling with him. She is screaming but Spike utters not a sound for he is used to this scene. It has been plaguing him every night since the incident. As real as this felt, he had stopped screaming after the second night when he had realized that they would never make it to the ground. This was an eternal fall.

Every night he relived the nightmare where his own selfishness nearly killed the pony he loved. Every night he saw the pure terror in her eyes as they plunged to their deaths. Every night, he would try to confess to her and end up being rejected one way or another.

"Oh Spikey Wikey, I love you too! As a friend of course."

"Spike... you're simply not my type darling."

"Oh Spike, you cannot think that I would love you after all this would you?"

"Spike, a dragon and a pony could never be together. Please stop this ridiculousness at once!"

The rejections grew crueler and colder every night, breaking Spike's heart over and over again. When Spike woke up, he would forget the contents of the dream but the feelings would remain. The dream would carry onto the next night and it was an endless cycle of remembering and forgetting.

Tonight's dream, however was different. Usually, it was Spike that initiates the conversation with a confession that would incite Rarity to reply but tonight, Rarity stopped screaming of her own accord and spoke to Spike.

"Spike," she says full of tender sadness. "Please stop torturing yourself like this darling."

Spike is speechless.

"But Rarity..." he starts, awkwardly trying to come up with the words in his mouth. "I think I deserve this."

"Oh Spike..." Rarity breathes and pulls him into an embrace. Spike momentarily tenses up in surprise before accepting the hug.

"If this is a dream," he thinks. "Let it never end..."

"I forgive you Spike," she whispers into his ear. Out of the corner of Spike's eye, he sees a dark figure swoop away.

He wakes up.

This dream was not forgotten as the others. Spike slowly pulls himself from his basket and stands, his heart aching.

He steps over to the window. It is night time and there is no indication of the sun about to rise any time soon.

"I want to see her," he whispers to himself. He holds his longings back and instead goes to light a candle. He can hear Twilight's deep and even breathes and so he creeps by silently, careful not to wake her.

Silently, guided by the candle light, he brushes right hand of claws on the spines of the books as he walks past.

"I wonder if any of these books have any love advice," he whispers to himself wistfully.

He would ask Twilight but he knew that she didn't really any experience in that kind of stuff. He had also long realized that Twilight never really took him seriously where Rarity was concerned. She brushed it off as puppy love and Spike honestly got really irritated at that.

Suddenly, one of his claws catches on a worn out cover title. He pulls it out just for sake of seeing what it is and when he reads the title, his tail twitches in interest.

"Wooing your Special Somepony," Spike whispers in awe. He quickly looks around to make sure that he's not being watched and almost shouts out in surprise to see two beady black eyes staring out in the darkness, catching glint of light from his candle.

"Who," an owl hoots from his perch, tilting his head.

"Oh, it's just you Owlowiscious," Spike sighs in relief, the tension leaving his body. He looks down at the book he holds in his hand and quickly hides it behind his back.

"Just, just looking for some night time reading," Spike stutters.

"Who?" Owlowiscious coos.

"Me," Spike replies a bit annoyed. "I wanted to read something."

"Who?"

"Gosh, get off my case Owlowiscious!" Spike throws up his arms and stomps over to his bed and sets up the candle next to his basket. He snuggles up under his covers and opens the book, resting it on his stomach.

"Stage One: Appearance."


	2. Chapter 2 Magic

Twilight slowly opens her eyes, blinking once, twice before releasing a large, silent yawn and pulling herself from her bed.

She passes by Owlowiscious who stands asleep at his perch and Spike who was snoring softly with a book opened onto his stomach to-

"Wait," Twilight does a double take. "Spike was reading?"

Twilight joyously leaps for joy in excitement of this new fact. For Spike's entire life, Twilight had always tried to stimulate his love of reading but it had always seemed for naught. He just never seemed too interested, but now he was taking to initiative to read himself!

"What is he reading?" She whispers to herself with growing curiousity and uses her head to nudge off Spike's hand from the book which obstructed her view of the title.

For a few seconds, she just stares at the title unable to register it until her eyes open wide in recognition. Twilight had long read all of the books in the library. All except one.

This was the one book that she wouldn't be caught dead reading, lest some ponies get the wrong idea and she would be caught in unwelcome questioning of who her special somepony is. Twilight had no doubt in her mind that she knew exactly why Spike was reading this book and it stung her a little that he chose to consult a book over her.

She indignantly looks upon her sleeping companion.

"I could have helped you much more than this silly little book has," she huffs. Using her magic, she levitates the book from Spike's stomach to see what exactly Spike had been learning from this book.

_Stage One: Appearance_

_Yes, appearance matters! Don't let anypony tell you otherwise darlings! If you are to make a good impression, you must show who you are through your wardrobe. For you stallions out there who wish to win over the mare of your dreams, personal hygiene is of utmost importance. No mare wants a pony who smells of sweat and dirt. Personally, I find tuxedos the most attractive on a stallion but anything should be fine as long as the colours do not clash, is clean, _

Then the book went off on some tangent of possible outfits, complete with illustrations.

"Twilight!" Spike shouts and whips the book away from her magic, hiding it clumsily behind his back. "It's not what you think! I was just holding onto this for Owlowiscious!"

Twilight crosses her forelegs and raises a brow at Spike.

After a few moments of an intense stare down, Spike yields and brings the book before him.

"Go ahead," he sulks. "Laugh."

"Spike, I'm not going to laugh at you," Twilight says with a gentle smile. "I'm just not sure if this book is the best consultant for you. If you wanted some love advice you should have come to me."

Spike rolls his eyes.

"Read the author's name," Spike sighs, handing her the book.

Twilight accepts it and takes a closer look at the title. Written in elegant cursive letters a the very bottom of the cover was-

"Rarity?!" Twilight gasps in disbelief. "Rarity wrote a book?"

"Yup," Spike nods sadly. "And who knows best about Rarity then Rarity herself?"

Spike sighs again and pulls his covers over his head.

"Woah there Spike," Twilight says as she pulls the blanket away."Why are you so depressed? Isn't this a good thing?"

"It's just..." Spike looks down at his stomach. "All of the wardrobe designs are for ponies. None of them are for dragons. She didn't even consider dragons."

"Spike, this book looks like it was written a long time ago... probably long before Rarity even met you," Twilight reasons. "And she was writing this for other ponies, not for herself."

"It's okay Twilight. I get it," Spike states, getting out of his basket bed. "I knew I never really had a chance with her. She's a pony and I'm a dragon. It was just a silly crush..."

Twilight couldn't find the words to comfort Spike because she knew that was indeed a great barrier to overcome. Rarity obviously adored Spike but that was greatly different from how she would adore a pony.

Spike sees Twilight struggling to find an answer. That is a trait that Spike greatly admired. No matter how big the problem was, Twilight always knew that she could find the answer to it. Spike's eyes pass over Twilight's cutie mark and an idea sparks over his head.

"Magic," he murmurs.

"What?" Twilight says. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Magic!" Spike exclaims excitedly raising his hands over his head. All gloom dropped from his face and is replaced with hope. "You can use magic to turn me into a pony Twilight!"

Twilight's eyebrows furrow in disbelief.

"Spike, that's crazy," Twilight splutters. "I'm not turning you into a pony. Not only is it a high levelled spell so I'm not sure if I can even do it but it's also a ridiculous idea! You love being a dragon!"

"Not if I can't be with Rarity," Spike crosses his arms defiantly.

"My answer is no Spike," Twilight shakes her head.

"Please Twilight," Spike begs. "I won't ask for anything else ever again, just use a spell turn me into a pony!"

"No."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Spike clings desperately onto Twilight's leg and but she doesn't budge.

"Spike, you're perfect the way you are. Don't change yourself for something like this," Twilight reasons. Spike's face freezes and he let's go of her leg slowly.

"Something like this?" Spike whispers, hurt splattered all over his face.

Twilight realizes her mistake but before she can amend it, Spike starts stomping out of the treehouse.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!"

She follows behind and places her hoof on Spike's shoulder to stop him but Spike spins around and throws her off.

"Don't follow me."

It was an icy tone Twilight never heard before from her little dragon companion and it was cold enough to keep her frozen on the spot as he opened the door, stepped outside and slammed it behind him. A heavy blanket of silence is all that remained.

Spike left the library home fuming with mixed feelings of guilt and anger.

It was not often that they argued but this may have been one of the biggest they've had yet. An image of Twilight's expression when Spike threw her hoof off him flashes by in his head and he cringes. He didn't want to hurt her but it was so infuriating to know how little she understood him. He just wanted a chance with Rarity and Twilight was the only unicorn he knew who could perform the spell. If she won't help him, who else could?

"The great and powerful Trixie has returned!" A voice rings out to his left as if to answer his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 Decision

**Author's Note: Woah, sorry guys for the late update. Things have been pretty hectic over on my end and the amount of homework I've gotten has been overwhelming me. I missed writing though so I decided to screw homework for a bit and do this instead. Thanks for the reviews and support, I really appreciate the feedback. **

**To answer ultimateCCC's question: I interpreted Twilight's character as a pony that believes that books have the answers to almost everything in life. I feel like she probably has read one or several subtle books on the topic (not like the one so blatantly labeled in my story lol) and as a result, she would feel like she knows enough about the topic to give advice to a pony (or Spike in this case) about it. **

**Alright hopefully that as a satisfactory explanation. **

**Anyways, enjoy guys. **

Spike finds his body moving towards the oh so familiar voice of the self proclaimed 'great and powerful' Trixie. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined going to Trixie of all ponies to go for magical help. All her bragging drove him crazy last time she was here and he knew better than anypony that no unicorn was better suited to wear the magic cutie mark than Twilight yet here he is, running towards Trixie like his life depended on it.

The last time Ponyville saw Trixie was when the Ursa Minor was vanquished from Ponyville and she left with the same attitude she had entered with after being defaced and humiliated. She has a new cart, much smaller than her old one and the same purple pointed hat and cape.

She has set up her little stage now and is attempting to draw a crowd in vain effort.

"Come one and come all for the great and powerful Trixie's new and improved performance!" She proclaims, sending off a surprisingly good display of smoke and sparkle that spell her name above her in blue twinkles.

Ponies pass by her unimpressed though, rolling their eyes coldly and as much as Spike dislikes the show off, it is obvious her spirits were dropping with every rejection and it was a little sad to see. Spike approaches her but then stops in hesitance. He wasn't sure why but to ask Trixie to use her magic on him feels like he would be betraying Twilight. However, Rarity's face pops up in his head and his resolution solidifies once more. He would do this. He had to do it. He took a deep breath and raised a hand in greeting to Trixie as he stepped towards her. Her disheartened demeanor disappears in a flash to see him approach her, quickly replaced by a cocky expression as she proudly straightens up.

"Oh have you come to see the performance of the great and powe-" she pauses as she takes a closer look at Spike. "Wait, I know you... you're that baby dragon that was with that Twilight Sparkle!"

Spike freezes.

"The great and powerful Trixie has no show for the likes of you," she huffs. A definite bitterness rang in her voice as she pointed her noise up and away from the little dragon.

"No wait, I need your help," Spike pleads.

"Why don't you go ask your _Twilight Sparkle _to help you since she is _so _much better than the great and powerful Trixie?" she says venomously.

"She won't-" Spike stops mid-sentence as an idea enters his head.

"She can't," he says slowly, his tone off. "Only a unicorn like you will be able to help me Trixie."

Trixie's does not look at him but her ear twitches and Spike knows that she is listening. He starts laying on the praise a bit thicker.

"Only a unicorn with really high magical abilities will be able to help me and Twilight... she's just not good enough," Spike sighs. "But you, you're the great and powerful Trixie right?"

Spike feels horrible talking about Twilight like that but this is the only way he can think of to get Trixie to help him. Trixie ponders on his words for a moment before turning her gaze back.

"What great magical feat do you require from Trixie?" she finally asks.

Spike does a mental fist pump.

"I need to you to turn me into a pony." Spike wastes no time in getting to the point.

"Ah illusion magic. A simple feat for the great and-"

"No I need you to transform me into an actual pony," Spike interrupts.

Trixie raises a brow.

"You can't do it?" Spike asks nervously, all his hopes and dreams riding on her answer.

"...Trixie knows of one spell," she frowns.

"Yes!" Spike jumps into the air excitedly.  
"The spell is one Trixie has learned from her travels. It is a difficult spell but Trixie knows it," she continues, her expression unusually serious.

"That's great. Go ahead and do it, I'm ready," Spike grins, spreading his arms out eagerly.

"Before Trixie begins, she must tell you that the effects of this magic is irreversible."

Silence.

The ponies of Ponyville go on about their lives, barely glancing at the mismatch of characters standing in the middle of the town square. Spike looks down at his purple scales, his claws, and his spaded tail. He runs his hand through the green spikes on his head for which he was named after and a hollow feeling shoots through him.

"_You love being a dragon!" _

He recalls the argument he had with Twilight, just moments before. He had been Twilight from the very moment he was born and she knew him inside out.

"_Don't change yourself for something like this."_

She knew him so well it scared him. What if she really did understand his feelings? What if his feelings were as insignificant as she made them out to be?

"_I forgive you Spike."_

Rarity's whisper from the dream passes through his entire body leaving behind an electrified tingle of heartache and yearning. It was just a dream yet it felt like a bigger piece of reality than this moment right now as Spike contemplated this life changing decision.

"For Rarity," he whispers to himself, just loud enough for his ears only.

He looks up at Trixie and nods.

"I'm ready," Spike says firmly. Trixie regards with a questioning look but she asks no further questions. She shrugs and she packs up her stage back into it's wagon format.

"Very well, follow Trixie to a more... private location. We wouldn't want any nosy ponies interrupting the process would we?"

Spike nods and follows after her, his pace slightly slower than usual.

**Author's Note: Forgive me for some mistakes in grammar and spelling. I'm pretty tired and as a result my proof reading tends to lower in quality. I'll do my best to update every week at least if not more. **


End file.
